The Perfect Gift
by punkish furball
Summary: COMPLETED! X3 Haruhi decides to do something nice for Kyoya during the holidays. One-shot drabble with a dash of fluff. (revised 07.15.2013)


_**Disclaimer for this one-shot: **__Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. __The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. _No copyright infringement is intended.

punkish furball – Hey! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

This is just a little holiday present, and something I thought I'd try out for the first time.

Thank you, Unenlightened, SheherasadeSohma, duckichan87, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, WraithR249, TooSweet4Words, iluvchocs, Theif of the Sand, Shadowblades, Rayne Hunter, loretta537, Shado Kitsune, and x0SilverFeathersx0 for reviewing! X3

**The Perfect Gift**

Fujioka Haruhi walked back to the home she shared with her father, several plastic grocery bags in hand. The holiday season was fast approaching and winter break at Ouran Academy started the day after tomorrow. While walking down the busy streets, a lot was on her mind concerning events from the day before.

_**-O0o0O-**_

Because school would soon close for the holidays, the host club was busier than Haruhi had ever seen it. Guests crowded the former music room as they waited for a chance to ask their favorite host what they desired for Christmas and share all of their yuletide wishes.

"Tamaki-kun, what would you like for the holidays?" one of the girls crowding him asked.

"My only wish is to be near you longer," Tamaki said, looking into her face with tear-filled eyes, "My one true desire."

The girl blushed and shyly looked away as she eagerly fed on his attentions. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked past them with a silver serving tray of instant coffee and sandwiches in her hands. No matter how many times she saw the same scene, she would never be used to it.

Suddenly, two twin hands reached over her shoulder and took a teacup from the tray.

"Oi, Haruhi," Hikaru said after taking a sip from his cup, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, I don't want anything," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly and put the tray down in front of her guests, "My family never really celebrated Christmas."

"Ah, I see," Kaoru began dramatically, "You don't have enough money for gifts."

"How sad!" Hikaru added.

"I never said that," Haruhi countered but was cut off when she was drawn into someone's arms. A very loud annoying flamboyant blonde someone's arms.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi tightly to him, "I never imagined that you were so underprivileged! To be so poor that you can't afford a proper Christmas is simply awful!"

"Let me go!" Haruhi said with her arms flailing about, "I never said that! I'm just not sure what I want for Christmas! That's all!"

She straightened her uniform as Tamaki reluctantly let her go. "I'm just a hard person to get gifts for."

"Ah," Tamaki said composing himself for a while, "That is something you and Kyoya have in common."

"Huh?" Haruhi uttered, confused.

"Kyoya never receives any gifts from our guests—not even his family for that matter—unless it's some sort of trinket he has no need for," he explained.

Haruhi silently stood in thought as she glanced in Kyoya's direction as he sat at the table with his calculator doing a few calculations.

'So he's never gotten a present he's wanted, huh?'

_**-O0o0O-**_

Haruhi continued until a small flower shop caught her eye. Having finished her errands, she walked inside the modest shop to take a quick look around. Once inside, she saw most of the flowers kept in the freezers lining the walls to ensure their freshness. The shop's keeper was at the front desk with her ear to the phone, making comments about last minute holiday flower arrangements.

Haruhi approached a freezer and opened the door. All of the flowers were in full bloom and beautiful but were typical arrangements for any other flower shop.

Before closing it, Haruhi noticed something small and round resting in the corner. She tentatively reached out and picked it up, delicately holding it between her thumb and index finger. It was perfect.

"Pardon me," she began as she walked to the front desk, "May I buy this?"

The woman at the counter looked at what Haruhi held in her hands and frowned.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Haruhi nodded.

She smiled and dismissively waved her hand.

"If you really want it, it's free of charge," she answered, "You can put it in that Styrofoam cooler in the corner, so it won't melt."

"_Arigato __gozaimasu_," Haruhi said before she placed the small treasure in the cooler and carried it home.

-O0o0O-

Haruhi received many curious stares from the other students as she carried around the cooler but paid them no heed. She spoke to no one, as if a single hello would cause her confidence to wither away and disappear, and continued walking straight to the host club with determination in her eyes. Once she entered, she approached the person she sought.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi addressed him, her voice sounding a little quieter and shakier than usual.

Kyoya looked down at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

Haruhi took a deep breath and held the cooler to him, roughly pushing it in his hands. Kyoya hesitated before taking it and removing the lid. Inside, he saw a little ball of ice only a few centimeters in diameter. He gingerly picked it up and held it in his palm. The ice quickly melted from the heat of his hand and a small bright purple flower unfolded in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said in a small voice with a splash of light pink on her cheeks.

Kyoya smiled and placed a small kiss on Haruhi's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Haruhi," Kyoya said and went on his way, keeping the flower and the cooler with him. Haruhi smiled and went her own way too. She never noticed the green plant above her head, mischievously hanging from the ceiling.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! And everything else! Hope you liked it! I think I may try to do a multi chapter Ouran High story in the future; I usually do InuYasha crossovers. Let me know how I did, okay?

L83R, DUDES!

(revised 07.15.2013)


End file.
